Networking devices can perform load balancing of network traffic using one or more load balancing techniques. For example, the networking device can parse a packet header and calculate a hash. The networking device can select a network path based on the hash, and then use the selected path to direct the packet.
Networks can further utilize encapsulation techniques to provide an overlay tunnel or virtual path for network traffic between networking devices. However, network traffic that arrives via the overlay tunnel may include packets with the same or similar packet header information. Since these packets have the same or similar header information, networking devices that perform load balancing by calculating a hash of the packet header can polarize network traffic on a particular path. Thus, the technical challenges of load balancing network traffic that arrives via an overlay tunnel can lead to polarization of the network traffic on a particular path, thereby resulting in overutilization of certain paths or links and causing network delay, latency, or packet loss.